


Nurse

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Nurse, M/M, nurse!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hospital didn't suck so much now that Conner had a pretty nurse to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get it out because you know, my Aunt got hospitalized and I took care of her. (written about a year ago)

“This sucks,” said Conner, frowning as he looked out the window of his ninth floor hospital room in Metropolis General. “I don’t wanna stay here,” the IV drop made him feel like he was sick and was never getting better.

Clark sat down on the chair near the bed. “If you weren’t a jerk, you wouldn’t have gotten into that race and crashed your car,” 

“He was an asshole first,” said Conner in his defense. His poor car. 

Conner had a broken leg, some cuts here and there and a small fracture on his arm. Thank God for seat belts and airbags. It was his first morning as a beat up pulp, and it didn’t surprise his father at all. He’d gotten into fights that ended up with him in the hospital, but it was the first time that he’d broken a few bones. 

“Whatever,” said Clark. 

There was a knock on the door, and a nurse entered. “Good morning,” he smiled at them. 

“Good morning,” Clark smiled at the nurse. 

“Hi,” he put down a black bag at the foot of Conner’s bed. “I’ll be your nurse. My name’s Tim,” 

“Ho. Ly. Shit.” Conner looked at tim from head to toe, moving slightly in his bed to see his feet, as he smiled, laughing softly.

Tim was wearing the typical white male nurse uniform and white shoes. He had a stethoscope around his neck, and the black bag had the instruments to measure Conner’s vitals. And he was taken aback at the spoken profanities. “I’m sorry?” 

“Conner, can you please watch your mouth?” Clark glared at him. 

“But Dad!” Conner looked at Clark, then back at Tim. “Look at him, he’s a goddamn chick!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/21900611411/title-nurse-warnings-au-nurse-tim-notes-i).


End file.
